Resources and Facilities - Biostatistics Module The Core Biostatistics Center has two offices, a primary Biostatistical Office that is staffed 90% of the time, plus an office tor the programmer (who is attached to other projects as well). Both offices are next to each other in the main Wilmer building, and there is an administrative office in the Smith building that can be used for consultations if necessary. Each room has a PC workstation running Intel, with Windows 7, and supported through the University Information Technology Service. There is access via the internet to the Dana Center Sun Ultrasparc server which is the mainframe host tor all research. The computer hosts a variety of commercial software products, including SAS, R, S Plus and ArcView. In house software is programmed using the C language and Unix shell scripts. In addition, the staff have access to the Biostatistics Departmental library of software, which will ensure the provision of advanced expertise and analytic software tor Core Center users. Staff also has access to National Library of Medicine and material based at Welch Library through the internet system at Wilmer, as well as a host of journals and resources available at the Wilmer Library and the Department of Biostatistics. Currently, Wilmer researchers request assistance through the Wilmer intranet using a request system that tracks the nature of the request and the researcher. The faculty are contacted to set up a meeting with a biostatistician within 24 hours of the request tor service. Completion rates vary depending on the needs of the request. On average, about 10 hours of time are used per project, but several projects have included several weeks of effort. We track about 2-3 projects a week on average.